Lovely Wendy
by IAmGrimalkin
Summary: Captain James Hook, the fierce, murderous captain of the Jolly Roger had a soft spot. Within that soft spot there resided only one person: Wendy Darling. - A little bit of fluff I wrote when I was feeling down and wanted someone to tell me they cared...
1. Chapter 1- The Comforting

Lovely Wendy

Captain James Hook, the fierce, murderous captain of the Jolly Roger had a soft spot. Within that soft spot there resided only one person: Wendy Darling.

He had captured her once again. For the millionth time Hook was going to use Wendy Darling against Peter Pan. He didn't particularly like this game of "capture the Wendy". It was always the same. Hook would capture her, Pan would come after her, they would fight, and Pan would always end up flying away with the girl. In a way he felt bad for Wendy. She hadn't asked to be put in the middle of this feud, but oh well.

The pirate captain never mistreated Wendy while she was aboard the ship. He may be a ruthless murderer, but he was still a gentleman. He always put her up in a small yet comfortable cabin, and always gave her hearty meals. And she was never afraid because she knew her beloved Pan would come rescue her. This time would prove to be a little different, however.

As James Hook strolled calmly through the lower passages of the Jolly Roger, he heard a peculiar noise. At first he couldn't make out what it was, but it slowly grew louder. He listened behind each cabin door to locate the one it was coming from. Finally he came to cabin 14, the one the Darling girl was being kept in. Still, Hook couldn't quite decipher what the noise was. He decided to find out for himself. He put on his a fearsome face and threw open the cabin door, growling "What is the meaning of this racket, girl!" What he saw uterly surprised him. Wendy was sitting in a corner of the cabin with her knees pulled up to her chest, and she was weeping. She looked up at the captain, her bright green eyes glistening with tears. Her cheeks were blotchy and stained with salty trails. The captain's heart dropped when he saw the pitiful sight. This was a feeling he did not understand. Why did he pity this girl? He should have a knife to her throat, but for some odd reason he just wanted to hold her and console her. "What's the matter with you girl?" He said, trying to put a bit of menace into his voice. She replied "N-nothing", as she wiped her tears away. "I'm just s-sad. That's all." For only a moment, Captain Hook looked around the cabin to make sure it was only the two of them. Then he crossed to Wendy and bent down so their faces were almost touching. "Tell me why." He breathed quietly. Wendy sniffed and said "I'm just lonely. Obviously this ship is where I'm going to die, and I won't even die in a place where anyone cares. See, Peter and I got into a fight yesterday, so I'm sure he won't be coming to save me this time." Hook was shocked. Pan and Wendy had quarrelled? This meant that he would not have the chance to kill him today. The captain sighed. Adjusting his coat, he sat down next to her and put his arm around her slim shoulders. She flinched away, stricken by the captain's gesture. He leaned his lips close to her ear and said "I wouldn't let those men harm you, my dear. And I wouldn't harm ya either. And if something should happen to you... I would care." Wendy's eyes widened, and a few more tears spilled over. She turned her head to face Hook and stared intently into his eyes. In the saphire blue orbs, she could see the truth in his words. Her heart leapt and suddenly she felt sleepy. Without another word, she brought her knees up to her chest and leaned against the captain, snuggling into him like he was no more dangerous than a domestic cat. She closed her eyes and let the leftover tears spill into his bright red coat. The last thing she remembered before falling alseep was the comforting feeling of the captain- her captain- stroking her hair.


	2. Chapter 2- The Rescue

Lovely Wendy

Chapter 2: The Rescue

Wendy awoke with a start to find that she was tucked snugly into her bed. She recalled the events of the previous night and briefly wondered if it had been a dream. "No" she thought to herself. She distinctly remembered the soft touch of the Captain as she drifted off into sleep. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, trying to make the sensation real again. Suddenly, an ear-splitting explosion rocked the whole ship and almost threw Wendy off her bed. She's heard this before: it must be the canons. Pulling on her robe, she hurried to the deck to see what was going on. Up on the deck, Hook's crewmen were running around like imbeciles, flailing swords and pistols and daggers. To her shock, she saw that Hook himself was fighting none other than Peter Pan. Peter was weilding a dagger, and was slashing away at the Captain. Wendy thought momentarily about what she would do if Hook was injured, and the thought brought an unpleasant knot to her gut. "Peter!" She called out, running across the deck. "Peter stop!" When he saw her, Peter abandoned his fight with Hook and flew to Wendy. "Wendy!" He cried, "I'm so sorry we fought the other day! But I'm here now to rescue you!" "Peter I don't want-" she tried to say what was on her mind, but before she knew it she was in Peter's arms and they were soaring above the pirates. Pan and Wendy hovered just a few feet away from Hook. "Go ahead ya cod fish, use your gun!" He taunted. The Captain was torn. He didn't want to let Pan go, but if he shot and missed he would hurt Wendy, and he could not live with that. For a moment Wendy and her Captain locked eyes, and that moment seemed to extend forever. As they stared into each others eyes, there was an unspoken longing: Wendy wanted to be in _Hook's_ arms this time, not Peter's. She wanted nothing more than to reach out her hand for Hook and let him see that she wanted to stay with him. Still looking into Wendy's eyes, Hook said with a strained voice "You've won this time Pan. But this is not over." Peter took that as a victory and laughed a condescending laugh. "Maybe it is maybe it isn't." he scoffed, "Just keep your filthy hook off a' Wendy, because I'll _always_ come to her rescue." With that Peter flew off carrying Wendy in his arms. As they drifted away, Wendy's heart wrenched and she reached out for Hook. But it was too late. To her dismay he shook his head forlornly. The last thing she saw before he turned to go below deck was the undeniable hint of a tear in her Captain's sad sapphire eyes.


End file.
